Vampire hearbreak
by Vampires Need Hugs 2
Summary: hey this story is based on my life lol.. sorry if you get anoyed cause well twilight thing but i got my idea's from it... VAMPIRES LOVE


I never thought i would be like this. Alone.. and unwanted. Im talking about love, and we all know about that. I know im not the most beautiful girl in the world but i thought that didnt matter. Sorry i best introduce myself, my name is Kat and i am 15 years old. I have long streight brown hair that never does what i want it to, My eyes are saphire blue..well thats what my mum says and Im very plain looking but not exsactly skinny. Im a shirt and jeans type of person unlike many girls which makes me different. But the one thing that makes me really different is the fact that i am half vampire which makes me look pretty pale. Nobody knows about it though and you wouldnt really guess that i was one since i dont really need to drink blood unless it is a full moon. I go to a normal school and dont have many friend but they are the greatest friend you could ask for. Their names are claire and Rebecca and they are around my age.

Well i guess you want to know about what happened.. well the trouble started about over a year ago. My dad took me on a hunting trip for persional reasons. We go to our normal hunting spot which has many vampire families living near by. It is a forest and usualy we go as a group since it is much easier to teach. My family only hunt animals because if i hunted humans it may effect the way i act around them especially my friends.

It was the last day of the trip and i was paired up with a boy around my age.

He had very pale skin and very dark blue eyes. His hair hung slightly over one side of his face and was sholder length at the back, The colour was darker then night itself. He was much taller then me and very skinny like he had not eaten for decades. He wore a long leather coat with skelington buckles on the side, A black shirt and dark grey skinny jeans with converse on his feet. We didnt talk much, since we were concentrating hard. before i knew i had to leave. I had my backpack on and was saying my good byes but my partner was not there. I just totaly forgot about him since we were just partners. On the journey back me and my dad were talking about the mysterious boy who i was partnered with. His name was Tristen and he was 16, so a little older then me, and his father was the leader of a clan which ment he was really important.

I arrived home around at 2 but that was ok since i didnt really need the sleep after hunting since it was part of the vampire nature. I had school in a couple of hours and plenty of cousework to finnish so i spent the hours i had left doing so, the work was not so hard it was just anoying. Once i had finnished i looked at the clock to see that it was around 7 so i got changed into a black shirt, some old grey skinny jeans and my usual converse. My bus usually arrived at 8 so i had half an hour or so left after getting changed. So i walked downstairs to see my mum in the kitchen with my dad sitting down at the table reading his usual newspaper. My mum was still human and had the same colour hair as i do but instead of having long streigh hair hers was more curly at the edges. She wore her usual red summer dress with an black apron, that said kiss the cook on it. My dad which you know is a vampire and he had long brown hair, a very pale face with button black eyes. He wore his usual outfit which was dark trousers with a black top usually with writing on it. "Morning" my mum aid with her usual smile. I smiled back but was not in the mood to talk. She placed a cup of tea on the table for my dad who kissed her softly. To them it seemed romantic but for me i just felt slightly sick. "first day back at school Kat..." My dad asked a moment later. I nodded slowly still looking at the clock. "hm...well... only this year left then till you leave" He said after wards. I didnt notice but my mum had a 'Oh... your growing up' face on that kinda freaked me out. "i best get to school" I said grabbing my bag and just about to walk out the door. "have a good day" My mum smiled. I slowly walked out the door shutting it as quickly as possible without making a noise. My bus stop was across the road which was pretty usefull especially when the weather was bad all i had to do was run out of the house. The weather was usually bad any way here in scotland.

Within 5 minutes the bus arrived. I saw Claire waving her hand to get my attention. Claire had red curly hair that was sholder length and beautiful grey eyes, she was around my hight but much skinnier then me. She wore a purple jacket with a grey top under neath and her baggy jeans, this made her peachy skin stand out. "Hey KAT! its bin what 3 weeks since we last saw eachother!!" She smiled hugging me happily. "yeh hows was your holiday?" I said quietly. She still smiled and thought for a minute. "well it was pretty cool... went to Japan remember! i got loads of Manga things... how was your holiday?" She asked in the same happy tune. "me i did the usual went to see family.. you know.. for a usual visit" I quickly lied but tried to sound happy. She nodded just to tell me that she was paying attention. "well.. atleast you didnt go camping.. Oh here is Rebecca's stop lets hope she hasnt forgot her homework" She sighed. Rebecca was a silly character as you could say.. she always forgets things or trips over. Many people hate her but she is a good person when you get to know her just some people judge before you know them. Rebecca had long golden hair that she usually puts up in a bun and grey eyes but not as beautiful as Claires. She was skinny but slightly shorter then me and her skin colour was simular to Claire which made me feel left out somehow. But then a boy caught my attention. She sat down with the guy next to her. "hey guys this is.." She started but didnt because i butted it. "Tristen". Claire gave me a look and so did Rebecca. "OOO.. Kat has a boyfriend!!" they both shouted. I just sighed ignoring what they were saying. "ok.. girls thats enough im not her boyfriend... we sorta met up when she went camping one time....any way..Yeh im Tristen... and... im new to this school... as transfer as you call it..." He said quietly. The girls smiled at him and shook his hand to say welcome. "so... what brings you here then Tristen?.." Claire asked friendly. I sighed 'was he folowing me?.. because... we were partners?...Is this an arranged Marrage or something?...' so many questions i wanted answered but i couldnt infront of the girls. Their voices were murmers and i could hear what they were saying. "KAT!" Rebecca called. That knocked me back to reality. I looked at her and listened "did you hear! Tristen knows your dad". I nodded. I looked into his eyes then shook my head, stupid vampire charms... i thought i was ammune to it. "Kat will you show me around school? since i know you.. i thought it would be a good thing" He smiled showing his fangs. The girls stared at him. "Ive just realised your as pale as Kat you must be a perfect couple" Claire giggled. The bus finaly stopped and everyone was pushing to get off. I got up when it was quieter and so did everyone else, I was not the leader of the gang its just people always followed me around which sometimes was anoying. After everyone was off the bus we entered the school gates and walked down the pathway. It was just how i remebered how the school looked like, it was a large square building at the front with very old windows and brick walls. It was two stories high with a garden at the front of it to make the old ugly building more home like. "Kat i think you should take Tristen to the office to get a card with the lessons on" Claire insisted. I nodded and waved goodbye to them. Tristen was beside me and i tried not to look at his face. "Lets go" I said walking through the front entrance and down the hallway. It was arkward walking down the hallway snce everyone was staring the the new boy, even some of the girls giggled. I sighed once again and pushed the door open to the office. It was not a large room but big enough for its use, It had 5 computors and phones which were on desks. Only one person was in there at the moment since class had not started yet. "Exscuse me Mrs this is the new guy Tristen.." I said polietly. The woman got up, she was very curvy shaped and had brown hair that was longer then mine. She had green eyes which were behind glasses. She wore a purple top and a long purple skirt that almost reached the floor.

"Oh" she smiled " you must be Tristen Mc Donnald am i right?". He nodded slowly. "well here are your classes Oh! and it seems your in the same classes as Kathrine... that makes it much simpler do enjoy being here and if there is any problems do come here" She smiled almost as if she was flirting with him. "thank you" He smiled. I hated that smile... but i loved that smile. We walked out the office and the bell rang for class. "what do you have first" I asked quietly. He looked at me in a gentle way "The same as you.... PE". I sighed "wel.. lets go to the gym...". We walked together through many hallways and doors. Loads of people stairing at me and him which made me feel slightly uneasy, and it seemed to take forever. I then pushed the final door and we had arrived at the changing rooms. He smiled at me and i smiled back as i was walking into the girls changing rooms. The changing rooms were big enough for 30 students to fit in and the walls were painted white, It was always warm in the room but i never really noticed much. I saw familliar faces smiling at me, it was Claire and Rebecca who were already changed into their PE things which was some tracksuit bottoms and a suitable top. "how was it" Claire aked. I looked at her and just carried on getting changed. "that gud huh?" She said quietly. Rebecca yawned and said "common Kat you know were kidding... right?". I nodded and finaly i was changed into some black trousers and a white top with the usual writing on it.

The day went quickly and the bell suddenly ran for end of the day. The sun was dissapearing which made the sky beautiful and red. We were all packed onto the bus in our usual places. I sat at the window looking at the world passing by, yet i was still listening to what my friends were talking about to Tristen. "So where you from?" Claire asked. Tristen answered "Im from.. the south near New Castle...". Rebecca looked shocked and replied "So your from England.. thats cool.. yet you have a Scottish acent". He nodded. Suddenly his mobile went off playing a heavy rock song, I think i recognised it but i was not very sure. It must have bin a text since he is typing so fast you could not read what he was putting. "Kat.. It seems that my dad wants to see your dad so i am getting off at your bus stop" He said quietly. I didnt hear most of it but nodded any way. I didnt really care but i noticed outside the window we were nearing Rebecca's stop. "Ok ill be seeing you guys..." she said smiling and picking up her backpack. I waved and smiled and then tried to get back into Claires conversation. "thats interesting.. dont you think Kat?" Claire asked me. I just nodded once again. "Kat whats wrong your not your usual self?" Claire asked. Tristen just looked at her. "so she isnt this quiet? interesting" He said laughing. "be quiet Tristen.. " I said looking at him with evil eyes. He smiled and changed the subject streight away "so Claire where do you live?". She looked at him strangely and answered "well i live about 3 miles away from Kat...". He nodded then looked at me again. "we are at my stop.. lets go.." i said quietly and waved at Claire. "Bye you two have fun!" she smiled. I got off the bus to find it raining. "so which is your house?" He asked. Started to walk across the road with him folowing me. Suddenly i happened to fall over but before i hit the floor he caught me in his arms. He stared at me and i stared at him. He walked to the other side of the road and placed me softly on the ground. "we.. best get to your home quick" He said softly. I nodded even though i couldnt stop thinking of his smile. "oh yeh" i came back to my senses "we are here" i said walking into the driveway.

He had a suprised look as we entred the house quietly. "something wrong?" i asked. He looked at me and said "no its nothing". I walked into the kitchen knowing my parents would be in there. Inside the kitchen there was another couple which i guessed was Tristen's parents. They were both pale with long dark hair. The women was wearing a victorian dress that was black and red with lace all over the corset, while the man wore a long black cape and a black suit underneath. They wre laughing with my parents seeming to enjoy themselves. "ah! Tristen had a good day at school" the man asked. "yes father i did thanks to Kat here" He said in a polite tone.

The man and the woman looked at me. "Oh you must be Kat the half vampire.. nice to meet you.. I am Thomas and this is my wife Elizabeth" He said in a friendly way. I shook his hand but felt that i wasnt normal because i was a 'half vampire' as he put it, cant i be just Kat. "Im glad to meet you" I smiled trying to act that i wasnt bothered. "Oh my she does have your teeth Henry... and your eyes.. " Elizabeth said hapily. My dad nodded acting all proud. "ok Kat... Take tristen into the living room or your room to talk.. me and your mother would like a privert word with His parents" My mother smiled in her usual happy tone. I nodded and took him upstaires. We sat on the floor and started talking. "Kat i.. dont undertsand why my parents called you a half vampire... and i am kinda sorry abour that... they didnt mean to discriminate you.. they just know alot about you". "oh its ok i understand" I smiled. He looked at me and his eyes made you see sorrow. "honestly whats wrong?... youve looked like this since you entered my home?.. does it smell to human because of my mum or..." I asked gently and i placed my hand on his back. "you dont know about why we were put together as partners do you?... you dont know about why our parents are meeting up.. do you?" he said quietly. I looked at him with a gentle face as if to tell him that he could tell me anything which he could. He beggan with the story " Well you do know your dad owns a vampire clan.. and so does mine and they want us to be.. eh.. together... and to.. be married..". I looked at him in shock and removed my hand from his back. "M-married?! but my mother and father wont do such a thing... and your full vampire and im only half.... so how that work?" I stuttered at the thought of marrage. "A-a-any way y-you've bin happy all day!" i finnished. He nodded but then said "I had to for your sake.. any way people would wounder why i was upset on the first day of school...". I looked at him strangely once again. "well why so soon.. i mean i dont know you.. very well... and when is it?" I kept asking loads of questions. He shook his head and murmered " i dont know.. but all im telling you is this.. i do like you but if you dont.. its understandable i mean we could take it slow.. or even no tbe together". "I need some time to think.. i mean.. i only just met you.. and im all confused..." I said in a confused tone. He nodded then held my hand and kissed my wrist. I looked shocked at him, I mean i didnt like him did i? i was so confued at the time. Something inside me wanted to kiss him, i think it was his Vampire charm again. "Kat.. i.. eh.. best go.. ill see you tomorow" He said quietly. Before i knew it he was gone, i was not sure weather he jumped out my window or ran out of my door and i was not willing to run after him.

Walked out of my dark bedroom to talk to my parents, I had loads of questions that needed answering. "mum.. dad" i quietly. "come in.." My dad said happily. "MUM DAD WHY DO I HAVE TO MARRY TRISTEN!" I shouted angrily. My mum looked at me and giggled. "your not.. i think somebody played a trick on you hunni" she giggled more. I blushed even though it was not very noticable. "Now calm down Kat... we were talking about Tristens future... and they were gratefull you showed him around school" My dad said. My mum flicked my nose and said in a very childish voice "I think somebody has a crush!". I gave her the evil glare that showed my red vampire eyes. "ok ok.. dont use your Vampire eyes at me Missy! they wont work" She turned away from me. I sighed and sat at the dinning table which was not used much for eating. I slamed my head on it, it didnt hurt at all but i wished it did sometimes. "why did you think we would make you do that?" my dad asked in a cool tone. I looked at him and said loudly "Cause Tristen told me so...". My mum and dad looked at eachother, then looked back at me. "Ok the thing is Kat.. I think this boy likes you.. did he do anything unusual" My mum asked. I looked at her. "well" I started "he did kiss my wrist.. but thats it...". My dad smiled then hid behind his newspaper, while my mother looked like she was in another world. "ah.. i remember that old trick.. so romantic.. thats a Vampire way of saying i love you... kinda creepy if your human but it means alot to them" My mother smiled. I growled deeply then hit my head on the table once more. "KAT YOU MAYBE VAMPIRE BUT DONT DO THAT!" My mother shouted. I stopped but kept my head on the table. "now time for tea what would you like hunni" My mum said to my dad who was still behind the newspaper. "As you well know i dont eat... speaking of eating ive gotta go hunt.. we have that parents thing tomorow and i dont want to hurt anyone" My dad said in his normal tone. My dad kissed my mums wrist then dissapeared. "pasta is it" she said humming a tune to herself. "mum.. what should i do about Tristen... i mean.. i like him but... *sigh*" i stopped before my mother could do an embarrising talk with me. She looked at me then gave me another smile. I smiled back knowing that i was doomed. "why dont you go and watch some tv? or something..." She told me. I didnt really feel like watching tv, but i think i would go and do one of my doodles or 'Gift from above artwork' as my mother says. I headed upstairs and took my drawing equiptment out. I sat down for a couple of hours thinking of what to draw. Somehow Tristen kept appearing in my head. I ignored the thought though, I mean i was not ready to fall for someone especially when i have only known him for 2 days. I sighed again knowing that i should give up trying to forget him, it was obvious that i loved him but i didnt want to.

The next day i got onto the bus at the usual time of 8, then sitting in the usual spot with Claire, who seemed really cheerfull today as always. "sooo.. how it go?" she asked. I looked at her then looked at my bag which was on my lap. "eh.. Kat.. all i asked was how was it? but if you dont wanna talk about thats fine too..." she smiled. I looked at her and since she was one of my best friends i explained what happened. It was only a short conversation since Tristen came onto the bus with Rebecca. "hey" he said to me and Claire. She smiled at him but i never lifted my head from staring at my bag. "eh... Kat whats so interesting about your em... bag...?" He asked in a way i knew he was giving me a weird look. "nothing..." i whispered but knew he hurd. Rebecca quickly changed the subject since the silence was pretty arkward, even though we were on a bus full of people. I think they were talking about science or something to do with that topic. I never did lift my head from my bag. I was not sure why i was so upset. Was it the fact that i would say somerthing goofy to him, or was it because i had never fallen in love with somebody before. we finaly reached school and i felt stupid for not talking to him. But while i was in the school garden(which was pretty small but had quite alot of shade to stay happy It also had a tree in the centre that reached high in the sky with little flowers growing near its roots.) Tristen came and sat next to me. He looked pretty happy which suddenly changed when he started to talk to me "Hey eh...Kat whats bin up with you today?". I looked at him then looked at the ground. I answered softly "Nothing". I knew he wouldnt take 'nothing' as an answer. "common Kat you can tell me.." He told me cheerfully. I had to tell him because either he would keep bugging me or the fact that it is not right to keep secrets even in situations like this. "well you see" I started "Last night what you said to me.. and when you kissed my wrist was was it all about?" I asked in the same soft tone. "oh.. wel.." he was about to answer. His face changed once again he looked more upset, Then his hair hung over both of his eyes like he was trying to hide them from me. He whispered something but i didnt catch it, so i looked at him. He said the words again "Kat.. I.. have feelings that i cannot.. well change and its because wel... i love you...". Even though my heart was not beating it felt like it had stopped. Somehow i knew he would say that even if it may not have happened. He placed his hands ontop of mine and looked at me. I was not ready for this and i knew it, but somehow it seemed right and not wrong as i thought it would. "I...em.." I stuttered. He leaned towards me and softly kissed my wrist. His skin felt like velvet against mine, like it was ment to happen. "Tristen.. I L-like y-y-you too..em.." i couldnt stop stuttering. His saphire blue eyes looked into mine, and all i could see was love. "B-but why did you choose me instead of all the other girls there are in this school?" I asked him this time controlling my stutter. "Because i wanted to be with you..." he said. "and why did you folow me home? i mean change schools?" i muttered like i was not making sence and the truth was not ment to be real. he sighed then said in a velvet voice " Because i wanted to be with you... and see your Beautiful face again since i know if i wouldnt have come here to see you again.. it would break my heart". That sentence sounded like it had bin used so many times before, and yet it sounded so new and fresh that i could feel tears prickling my eyes. Unfortunatly the bell ran at that moment and we all had to head to class.

As usual the day went pretty quick and we all raced to the busses. Claire sat in near the window and waved at me. I sat in the seat infront of her and smiled. She looked at me in shock since i didnt smiled very often. "Oh! whats the change?!" Claire shouted happily. "Nothing... i just had a good day i guess..." I said to her. Yes for once my day was brilliant and maybe it would be from now on. Rebecca came onto the bus with a suprised look on her face. Claire patted the seat, so Rebecca sat next to her. Tristen then came onto the bus with a violin case and sat next to me. Tristen smiled at me and i smiled back, while the others looked at eachother then back at us. "Claire are you thinking what im thinking?" Rebecca asked. Claire nodded, then said "are you two together?". Even though i couldnt blush it felt like one of those moments, I thanked god for me being half vampire since it came in use. He looked at me then looked at her. He then said quietly "Due to the fact we like eachother i think it would make sense". I saw Rebecca and Claire silent screaming for joy. This is the one mistake i shouldnt have made in the first place, especially when i have only known the person for a few days.

Chapter 2

A few weeks past and i was still with Tristen. We talked non-stop because we were either texting or speaking, Life seemed so perfect. Tomorow i had another hunting trip planned, which i used to hate, but my Vampire was comming with me and my dad. It was a saturday and usualy i go out with Claire or Rebecca to the cinema or go to the park, but today was different. My mother had taken my clothes shopping, which i hate so much. You see my mum does not understand that i do not like the clothes she picks out for me, which is usually pink or frilly things that made me look so girlyish. I usually got my way with my mother since she knew i hate what she showed me, I guess she just wanted a normal daughter that liked everything she picked out, i felt slightly guilty. She kept smiling and took me to my usual shopping place which had everything you could think of, It was like i was in heaven. I was looking for something to wear for everyday use when my mobile went off. If you hadnt guessed it was Tristen and it said 'Hey Kat, Its Tristen... Listen are you busy?... cause i sorta wanted to ask if you wanted to go get something to eat? Text me when you can. Your Vampire xxx'. I sighed and my mum looked at me in a weird way. "so... what he say.. SPILL THE BEANS!" she said in a very childish way. I looked at her then showed her his text. She smiled and dragged me around the shop for something to wear.

It was around 6ish and soon Tristen was going to pick me up. I was wearing a very formal outfit since my mother told me to 'dress up and look nice'. I wore a black laced corset that had sequins that shone blue in the light,a black skirt that was knee long and looked like somethig a witch would wear, Some fishnet tights and finaly some goth boots which were shiny and new. I sat down on the couch and saw my mother looking at me with a 'She-has-grown-up-so-fast' look which freaked me out a bit. The Tv was on so i stared at it untill i hurd the door bell go. My mother got up and raced to the door. I hurd a conversation going off then after wards my mother called me. I took a deep breath even though i didnt need to, Then slowly walked to where i saw Tristen who looked really hot. He wore his usual long leather jacket, A tie that was red and a black top that suited him perfectly, he also wore some black smart trousers and some convers on his feet. He smiled at me and held a black rare rose in his hand. My mother looked like she was about to cry then cheer. She waved me goodbye then walked back into the living room smiling. I felt slightly embarrised but thankfully i didnt show it. Tristen then took my hand and led me to a streached limo. I looked at him and smiled. We opened the door and i got in folowed by him who closed the door. The driver turned around and smiled, It was Tristen's dad who was wearing a suit. I looked at Tristen but kept smiling. "I though i should make tonight special.. since this is our first date.. and dont worry my dad owns this car so you can go in it any time." He smiled and kissed my wirst again. I smiled at him and felt like blushing even though it was impossible.

"where are we going tonight?" I asked sweetly. He looked at me and smiled. "i was thinkin of taking you to a very beautiful place that is staying a secret and reminds me of you.." he said calmly and gently. I placed my head on his sholder and he wrapped his cool hand around my waist. Even though non of us had heartbeats somehow i could imagin what his sounded like. How much i wanted this to last forever. We arrived seconds later, what i thought was seconds later anyway, and he touched my hand. He smiled and got out of the car to open the door for me. I got out of the car and it dissapeared out of sight so suddenly, I stared at the spot it had dissapeared from that was untill Tristen touched my arm again. "dont worry its a Vampire Limo... it travels faster then usual cars... you see my dad owns a company full of them..." He said softly. I looked at him and smiled, what a stupid idiot i thought. He held my hand and we started to walk in the moonlight. "Its very beautiful here" i said to him. He looked at me and smiled, which made him hold my hand tighter but not roughly. We were walking though a damp, dark forest but the moonlight seemed to make the tree's glisten and sparkle. I think we walked for about 10 maybe 20 minutes till we got near to the edge of the forest. "Kat" he said softly "I want to cover your eyes for the suprise ok". I nodded as i felt his cold soft hands go infront of my eyes and he led me only a short distance until we stoped and kissed my cheek. He then gently whispered "we are here" Taking his soft hands from my face. When i opened my eyes we were at a clift top with some gothic candles and a little rug to sit on, then i lifted my head and saw the view. The view was of the town me and him lived in, but instead of it being boring and dull it was all lit up with a puprly/red sky dissapearing because of the darkness. The lights were of many colours starting with Yellow and White then going into the greens and blues from Bars and parties, I just kept staring at the view and felt a tear run down my pale face. "I-its beautiful Tristen... Thank you for bringing me here" I said turning around and seeing he wasnt there. I looked around then thought 'Where would he be?'. Suddenly i felt a velvet hand ontop of mine, that made me turn around to see him there smiling. I smiled back showing my fangs. "Kat.. your so beautiful when you smile... you know that" He placed his hands on my kneck, that was another moment which i would blush because his velvet hands were so smooth against my skin once more. "Kat i have to tell you the truth about me..." he said kissing my kneck. "well i dont live in a house you see... your at my home right now....". I turned around to see a graveyard with alot of mist around each grave i saw. Most of the graves were around 200-600 years old but they looked new and well looked after. It looked like something from a horror movie but i wasnt scare one bit, since i was used to thing like this happening, I looked at him then smiled to say that i was ok. "I... i brought you here to see my... eh.. Family..." He said in a embarrised tone mixed with a joking voice. I nodded as he took my hand into his, I got up slowly and walked with him into the misty graveyard. "dont worry they wont harm you.. cause im here" He said holding my hand tighter, "but be warned... you still have blood running through your viens even if your half vampire..".

We walked to a small building that had a beautifully carved door at the front. It was two stories high which made it look alot like a house, I smiled and knew i always wanted to live like this.. but my mother was only human. Tristen knocked on the door then opened it, letting me enter the dark room first, still holding my hand he walked in after me. In the room was loads of coffins that where not dusty but polished and clean, there were about 5 in the room and around them were shelves full of things like books and other personal objects. I was looking around till i hurd footsteps comming closer and Tristens hand tightening slightly. I looked forward to see His mother in her usual dress smiling at me. "Why.. hello Tristen i see you brought a tasty snack" she laughed while Tristen rolled his eyes. She came closer to me and then smiled that freaky smile again. "Hello Kat nice to see you again" She said shaking my hand slowly. Her eyes seemed to move with my hand which freaked me out a bit. "Mother!" Tristen said in a harsh tone. She looked at him then backed away, She said softly "im soo sorry Kat how rude of me... You see i havent hunted for a while and you know what that does to you". She coughed then continued "Even though your half vampire you still smell of human.. must be you mother eh?". She smiled then looked back to Tristen. "soo you want to show Kat around the house or are you staying at the door all night being rude?". He nodded then took me to the stairs Which lead to a small dark room, with a massive double coffin that had spikes around the edge and purple silk sheeting. It also had a bookshelf and many CD's tacked everywhere. "sorry about my mother she maye comming with us tomorow *coughs*... any way this is my room.. its not alot but its home..." he said quietly. I looked at him holding his hand once more and said in a simular quiet tone "yes it is very beautiful...". Tristen took my hand and kiss my wrist again. He had a window that you could see the beautiful view from, whcih looked like it was in a photo-frame, that had a little layer of fog which started to grow as the night grew colder. It was just like in a dream. We stared for what seemed seconds but it was more like hours, I looked at the clock and sighed. I had to go home to get ready. I looked at Tristen and smiled, he did the same. I softly said "I have to go... sorry but ill see you again in a couple of hours ok". He nodded then Kissed my lips, this was my first kiss and i was so innocent and gentle.

About ten minutes later i was walking down my drive. Suddenly i got a text message which i rushed to read, but when i opened my phone it was not a number i recognised. I read the message any way since it could be something important. It said I dont know who you are... but im telling you this.. stay away from Tristen he is mine and he doesnt want you.... I read the message again then opened the front door entering my home, i placed the phone in my pocket and tried to ignore what it said. "hey mum dad im back.." i said quietly. I entered the front room to see just my dad sitting down and watching tv. "oh... sorry im.. eh..late.." I said quickly. My dad looked at me then smiled. He quietly wispered "dont worry Kat were the most deadly killers so... its ok.. any way you best get your stuff ready for the hunt". I smiled then walked upstairs making sure not to wake my mum, i walked into my bedroom and packed my things. I packed some spare clothes with a toothbrush and other key items a girl needs. Once again my phone went off again, i opened it and looked at the message. The number was still unknown and i was starting to feel like i was being folowed. The text said DONT GO ON THAT TRIP.... Tristen is mine right... i swear if you go on that trip ill rip your kneck open. I sat shocked at the fact that someone was going to hurt me, but i needed to go on 'that trip' because i promised my dad and Tristen. I suddenly had the urge to call him and ask who this person was, he picked up his phone and said "hey kat" in his usual tone. "listen Tristen.. someone keeps texting me and threatening me... im kinda scared" i muttered. He stayed quiet then answered "Kat stay where u are im comming over ok..". After that he put the phone down, and it was very silent. Nothing made a sound like the world had just stopped and froze into place. The world suddenly started up again when something tapped at my window. I got up and opened the window to see Tristen dangling out of the window. He climbed streight in without breaking a sweat and sat onto my bed. He looked at me with those sorrowfull eyes. "Kat lets have a look at these texts ok" he said in a low yet emotional tone. I nodded and handed him my phone, his face changed when he saw it. The face was more angry and deadly, he usually used this face when he was hunting. "Kat how long have you bin getting these texts?" he asked again the the same tone. "since i left your house... why?" I asked getting more worried as time passed by. I placed my phone onto my bed then held my hand. "Kat i dont know who this person is.. but i swear i will look after you ok..." his tone changed into a more normal tone. I nodded then hugged him gently making my eyes water, he jumped at first but then wrapped his arms tightly around me to say that everything was going to be ok. He then had to leave because he told his parents he would only be a few minutes, he kissed me then left, leaving me on my own again in the silent room.

After hours of being silent i got up and caried on getting ready for tomorow. I personatly didnt care at this point if i was going to die, i mean im half dead already so how would it matter. My phone rang once again except this time it was Tristen. I quickly picked it up and talked to him, his voice didnt sound right i mean it wasnt the same voice i remember. "Kat!KAT listen to me.. i know who it is who is sending you those texts.... Well its my ex-mate (lover) lillian and she wants to get you... i surgest you get your things and meet me at my house with your parents" He spoke, it was so fast i barely got what he was saying. I agreed and then rushed downstairs handing my dad my phone, Tristen must have explained everything to him because as soon as he put the phone down he went upstairs and woke my mum up. I had everything packed any way and i was sitting in the front room waiting. My mum and dad ran downstairs about 5 minutes or so later, my dad had everything he needed and mums things too on his back. I then got two texts at the same time, one was from Tristen giving my instructions and the other was the girl Lillian who sent Where you think your going you halfblood... ill get you... Me and my parents rushed out of the house, my dad had to pick up my mum and run since she couldnt run fast enought (human), Traveling into the direction Tristen lived. The weather was really foggy but due to the speed we were running it didnt make no difference to normal weather. I kept hearing evil laughter running beside me, it was scary and i had to keep my parents safe even though they wernt the pray. I stopped running and my dad stoped a couple of meters later. "dad.. take yourself and mum to Tristens house... i.. i have forgotten something important" i lied just to get my parents into safety, even though my dad didnt need it. He nodded and left me alone, with my mother still in his arms giving me a sorrowfull look before they left, i turned around and listened.

All around me i could hear growls of hunger and evil laughter. "i dont know who you are but show yourself.. unless your a coward" I shouted in anger, when really i was very scared. My fangs now showed and my hands turned into raged fists, from my left i hurd footsteps. I turned to that direction, to see a girl around my age. She had long blonde hair that twirled slightly, she also had blood red eyes and very pale skin like me. I couldnt catch what she was wearing since i was suddenly pinned to the ground. "L-Lillian... get off me..." I said even though i wasnt sure if it was her. She squeased tighter on my kneck and i could feel the pain. "This is what you deserve.. Half-blood... How dare you take my Tristen away.. your only filth.. Only HUMAN.."she spat in my face as she had her hand still locked around my kneck. "I... am a v-vampire... just like y-you.. i-i am n-no different!" I roared even though i struggled getting it out. She laughed that horrable crazy laugh then whispered in my ear "do... you really think Tristen likes you... no he wants your blood... your his puppet my friend.. but its too late because i have you now". She then lowed her head and bit my kneck taking some of my blood with the pain. Somehow i felt weak untill something snapped and i pushed her off of me. I growled and got ready for battle, She screached then ran off. I was confused and then i turned around to see Tristen there staring at me. "Kat... did she hurt you?... your kneck..." He muttered. I bowed my head, then felt two arms grab me into a tight hug. "lets get you inside babe...." He said picking me up into his arms and running into the direction of his house.


End file.
